hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alex007X/Hitman Wiki - Staff Blog (Jan 2012)
Hello 47, this is Diana from the Agency. Hello everyone! Alex007X here! Today, I am going to report some milestones the Hitman Wiki has reached this month (Jan 2012). As you probably know, January is a great month for Hitman Wiki! Want to know why? Read on! Community News Contributions milestones January 2012 saw a great number of contributions made by our editors. As of the end of January, we have 1.572 edits, a new record in terms of the highest number of edits in a month!. Cheers! As for photos, I am glad to announce that we have now passed the 1000th photo milestone! The 1.000th photo is the one in the right, named Andrewchielser.jpg. The lucky uploader is Thundergamer. Congrats! (By the way, if you glanced at the statistics, you could see that the number of images is just 966, yet, in a widget in the right column, there are 1.123 photos. Honestly, I don't know why this happens. But I will trust the widget for the time being) And for pages, actually, our wiki has just recently have its 400th page. Though, unlike photos, there have been some pages deletion, to remove duplicates and old blogs. This effectively made me unable to count our Lucky Page. Because of it, in the future, I hope when you know that the wiki has achieved a new milestone in pages, photos, achievements, etc, it is advised to tell us via Jorrvaskr/News. By the way, till 31th, we have 4.420 page views and 48 registered contributors. These ones are stats that even I don't know! Credits to Kaloneous and Vatsa1708 for the intel. Well, with Hitman: Absolution coming out in 2012, we hope this year will be a good one for Hitman Wiki, since the new game will attract new visitors (and hopefully contributors) to the wiki. Cheers! Featured user Most of the edits in January 2012 are attributable to Kaloneous, who has made an impressive 1.479 edits! His edits are compromised of uploads of a great number of photos to the Hitman Wiki, essentialy making the characters and weapons pictures appear uniform. Additionally, Kal has been promoted to admin just few days ago. These made Kal our Featured user of the month. Congratulations, Kal! New Contributions Speaking of new things, 83 new pages were created, 35 talk articles created, 536 new photos were uploaded, 2 new videos uploaded, 10 blog were created, and 101 blog comments were posted. Plus, all of them are new records, hurray! (but, blog comments isn't, sadly -_- The record is still holded by October 2011 with 110 blog comments) In addition, this month, we are visited by new editors, such as Bawwris, TwoHeadedBattleCattle, Rajaerry and Ireland the great. Plus, Romcombo has returned from his retirement and continued his editing spree, two of which are the new poll and Did You Know. Congrats to all of them! Achievements Unlocked Well, as there are many things happened during this month, it is not surprising that some achievements are achieved. Here are some of them: * Kaloneous achieved 1.440 points, reaching the first spot. Keep it up, Kal! * We have "Curator" achievement unlocked for the first time. The proud achiever is Kaloneous. To unlock it, one have to upload 500 images, quite impressive feat it is. Congratulations! * Not an badge, but still an achievement indeed. Again, Kaloneous has just passed the 2000th edit milestone. Great work, Kal. * This month, 2 "Lucky Edits" badge were earned. It is amazing when you consider that "Lucky Edits" is only awarded once every 1000th edit. Though, with Kal have contributed more than thousand edits, it is not suprising that he got one (the 5000th edit on January 20). On the other hand, Amnestyyy, our bureaucrat, also got it too (the 4000th edit). Congrats to both of them! * Sector 36 is the only proud achiever of the "Devoted" and "Dedicated" badge, which require editing continously for 30 days and 60 days, respectively. It is notable to note that until now, no one else has ever get both. Congrats! ICA Reform Just in case you missed the previous blog, User blog:Amnestyyy/All kinds of thingies!, there are some changes in the staff of Hitman Wiki. * Kaloneous is promoted to admin from previously moderator. * Alex007X is promoted to moderator from previously registered contributor. * The Loyal Recruit is demoted to registered contributor from previously moderator. Recruitment Notice The Hitman Wiki is recruiting! We are looking for 2 contributors who would like to be moderators, but they need to be users that have proven themselves worth the efforts. If you are interested, we recommend you to contribute more to the wiki by participating in the Jorrvaskr, as it will hugely increase your chances for a promotion in the incoming weeks. Those who do well will be rewarded with a mention in the Staff page, while those that do extremelly well will be granted moderator position. Look for the Jorrvaskr section below for more info. We are looking forward for your contributions! Jorrvaskr For some of you that are new here, the Hitman Wiki has a page dedicated for community projects hub, that is Jorrvaskr. Technically, it is first created on December 29, 2011, but seeing it is close to January, it deserves a mention. In January, two new sub-sections of Jorravskr are opened, Jorrvaskr/Images and Jorrvaskr/News. Instruction on how to use them are included in their respective pages. Feel free to sign up. To join, pick a project that interest you and be sure you have time and resources needed for the project. Then, edit that section by signing it (write ~~~~ (four tildes) at the pointed place). That's it, you are officially signed. We recommend you to read our Hitman Wiki:Manual of Style, Hitman Wiki:Community Policy, and Hitman Wiki:Image Policy for better understanding on how to edit and our policies. Any questions? Ask the Hitman Wiki staffs by leaving a message in one of the staffs' talk page. Or, you can use the Hitman IRC, though it requires you to register. We recommend you to register the same username as Wikia. Happy wiki editing! Hall of Fame For those who have completed the missions in Jorrvaskr, great job! To reward all of the contributors who joined, we decided to have a Hall of Fame section to mention all of them. Okay, here goes: * Imagery - crewed by Thundergamer and TwoHeadedBattleCattle. Since this is a continous project, it will still keep going. Their projects contribute toward pages that need images, making them colorful and beautiful, as well as to explain things visually. * Behind the Scenes - crewed by Kaloneous and The Loyal Recruit. This is project dedicated to the creators of our beloved Hitman games. If you have a look at the objectives section, you could be amazed at the long list. Because of that, this is a very big project. We still have one room for an editor, so sign up if you want to help! * The Handlers - handled by Amnestyyy and SubtlePen, our bureaucrat and second-in-command administrator, respectively. Designed to help the veterans to share their knowledge to the newcomers. * Bloody Events - assigned to Nostalgia AC, who single-handedly improved every Hitman: Blood Money missions. As the project has been completed, you can glance at the Blood Money mission pages to look at how well he worked them up. * Spilling Blood - assigned to Amnestyyy, Kaloneous, and TwoHeadedBattleCattle. A complementary project of Bloody Events, which goal is to improve every Blood Money characters' pages. It has been completed too. * Clones - assigned to Alex007X. A project to merge and eliminate duplicate pages we have found. This mission have been completed. * Wise Guys - ideas by Rombcombo. This project is to create trivia/Did You Know in the main page. Currently, this is the only project with no one signed up. Thus, if you join it, we will apreciate you very much. Well, these are all the projects. Congrats for every participants for their hard work! If you have any ideas & suggestions for future projects, you can write it in the suggestions section. Hitman News Alternate Reality Game * Faulkner's Files, a Hitman alternate reality game which involves information scavenging through the net. With guidance from an in-game character, Cosmo Faulkner, it was started on November 28th and ended on December 9th. It has relased new sneak peek info about Hitman: Absolution. Check out this Hitman Forum page for discussion. Credits to Romcombo for the intel. Games * Currently, there are 2 new games said to be in development, Hitman: Profession and Hitman Sniper Challange. See the discussion and sneak peek info in this blog. Credits to Alex007X for the info. * Some new info of Hitman: Absolution has surfaced! Look at the blog post by Kaloneous to discuss and read them. Novels * Hitman: Damnation is an upcoming Hitman novel written by Raymond Benson. It is set between the events of Hitman: Blood Money and Hitman: Absolution. Currently, the scheduled release date is summer 2012 in North America. Credits to Thundergamer for pointing this out and Kaloneous for posting it in Jorrvaskr/News. Shops * Good Old Games (GOG) has released Hitman: Codename 47 with a $5.99 price tag. Pricey? In Steam, you have to pay $9.99, not to mention that GOG distribute games without DRM and you will get some free stuffs. If you are new to the franchise or just wanting to relive the hitman's early career, buy it at GOG. Credits to Alex007X for the info. Closing Words Well, this blog has gone quite far, isn't it? If you have some things to say, you can comment below. Have some news about the Hitman series? Tell us on Jorrvaskr/News. That's it, happy wiki editing. Thank you. Sources * * * Jorrvaskr/News See Also * Jorrvaskr — the place where we plan and execute wiki projects. In its subpages, there are Jorrvaskr/Images and Jorrvaskr/News. * Hitman Wiki's IRC — requires registration, but free :D We recommend to sign with the same username at Wikia * Hitman Wiki's Forum — a bit idle at this time, but still usable * Hitman Wiki's Staffs — lists the current staff. You can ask any of them for help or assisstance. Category:Blog posts Category:News